1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dental hygiene and appliances therefor. More particularly, the present invention pertains to toothbrushes and the like.
2. Prior Art
The problems attendant the proper care and brushing of the teeth have heretofore been reported. Generally, most persons continue to use a horizontal back and forth method, contrary to the recommended vertical up and down method. While the back and forth method is somewhat effective in cleaning the mating portions of the crown surfaces of the teeth, it is considerably less effective in cleaning the sides of the teeth.
More disconcerting, yet, is the danger of abrasions and infections of gingival areas of the teeth caused by penetration and contact of the toothbrush bristles when the back and forth method is used. This danger is alleviated by the use of the up and down method. However, because of inherent human frailties, the up and down method is not entirely efficacious. Not all persons are ambidextrous and, therefore, right-handed persons have a tendency to more effectively brush the left side of the mouth because of the linear nature of a conventional toothbrush. Conversely, left handed persons brush the right side of the mouth more effectively because of the same limitations.
Coupled with the inherent human problem is the deficiencies in toothbrushes, per se. Most toothbrushes are linear members having projecting rows of individual or rows of tufts of bristles extending therefrom. The bristles are normally of equal length. This construction has two inherent defects. First, it is virtually impossible to simultaneously brush the crown surface of a tooth while massaging the gum, without undue irritation to the gum. Secondly, the position of the bristles is non-adjustable thereby making it impossible to accommodate effective brushing of the entire mouth by a left-handed or right-handed person. The prior art has heretofore recognized these problems.
Thus, the prior art has provided toothbrushes intended to alleviate these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,481 teaches a toothbrush configuration which facilitates the brushing of the rearward or lingual surfaces of the teeth. While being effective for brushing of the upper teeth, the handle configuration renders brushing of the lingual surfaces of the lower teeth cumbersome. U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,421 teaches a toothbrush having rotatable bristles. However, the construction thereof is complex in that retaining walls and the like must be utilized. Finally, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,528 teaches a toothbrush having a medial groove intended to improve the contact of the bristles and the gums and teeth as well as buccal and lingual surfaces and the interdigital area. Yet, the left or right-handed user problem persists with this latter brush.
On the other hand, the present invention provides a toothbrush which alleviates the left- or right-handed user problem and, concommitantly, employs an effective bristle configuration.